


And the Stars Go With You

by GirthMan



Series: Marvel/DC Crossover [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Caught, Confessions, Crossover, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rare Pairings, Romance, Secret Crush, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionPeter Parker has been fighting crime as Spider-Man for quite some time.For nearly a year, his skills have been put to use as part of the Justice League.The better part of that year has been spent trying to figure out how to tell Supergirl he has a crush on her, but as it turns out, he might not even have to...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Kara In-Ze, Spider-Man/Supergirl
Series: Marvel/DC Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	And the Stars Go With You

For nearly as long as he could remember, Peter Parker had fantasized about being a member of the Justice League. For a starry-eyed kid from Queens with his head a bit too high in the clouds, little could be more appealing than putting on a flashy costume and swooping in at the last minute to battle evil and save lives. Even after a full year of doing just that, it was hard for Peter to believe his fantasy had long since become a reality.   
  
As Spider-Man, Peter was best suited to keeping the peace in urban sprawls like Metropolis and Gotham. Superman made it well-known that he appreciated the help, and Batman certainly did, too, even if his brooding silence suggested otherwise. It had been Supergirl, though, that Peter found himself working alongside the best. In fact, she had been the reason Peter was inducted into the League to begin with.   
  
Kara In-Ze, as the blonde-haired Argoan was known to many of her fellow extraterrestrial heroes in the League, had seen _something_ in Peter that she and her teammates liked and had vouched for his inclusion. Maybe it was something as simple as his powers. Maybe it was his prodigious intellect. Maybe it was his sense of humor in the face of even the most dire situations. The real answer was something far simpler than Kara cared to openly admit: she just _liked_ him.   
  
It really was that simple, sometimes. On some level, regardless of whether or not the pair knew it, Spider-Man and Supergirl were drawn to one another. Over Peter’s first year with the League, Kara helped show him the ropes, spending more and more time with him both on and off the Watchtower. The two could often be found patrolling together, battling as a team to defeat whatever threat happened to present itself.   
  
Today happened to be Peter’s first _real_ test. He and Kara had been making their rounds in Metropolis, covering for Superman while he was away, when the two picked up on a call for help. There had been a series of bank heists, and first responders were met with violent resistance from a superhuman.   
  
Supergirl had initially assumed that her and Peter’s response to the incident would be quick and easy. She became even more confident to find that Valerie van Haaften, working under the moniker of “the Puzzler,” was the culprit. A small-time villain, the Puzzler’s ability to deconstruct and reassemble herself presented an insurmountable challenge to regular law enforcement, but little more than an inconvenience to most members of the League. Today was different, though.   
  
Supergirl had flown in, ready to quickly put a stop to things, when she fell from the sky and tumbled to the ground. She found herself unable to move, barely able to even lift her head. The Puzzler opened herself, her grin breaking apart as her body split into pieces to reveal a solid chunk of green, glowing Kryptonite within. She had built herself around it, using it as a core of sorts to weaken Supergirl.   
  
Spider-Man acted quickly. He sprang into action, shielding Supergirl with his body as he sprayed sticky webbing from his wrist-mounted web-shooters. He was more than suited to taking down the Puzzler, who soon found that her pieces had been stuck together. Unable to separate, she made for an easy target and was quickly wrapped up, subdued, and carried off well away from Supergirl. Peter carried Kara away, keeping careful hold of her until she was well enough to move on her own. The two made their way to the top of a tall building, out of sight of the prying eyes that tended to follow incidents like the one they had just dealt with.   
  
Kara looked exhausted, but no worse for wear. Her red boots and skirt were scuffed and dirtied a bit from the fall she had taken. Her top, a long-sleeved, blue cutoff emblazoned with the family crest of her adoptive cousin, Superman, suffered a few minor cuts. Panting, Kara pulled off her cape, the only part of her costume to escape completely unscathed, and wiped the sweat from her brow.   
  
“Thanks for the save,” she gasped, still catching her breath. “If you hadn’t been there…”   
  
She sat down with a heavy sigh. Peter sat next to her, slinging his arm around her shoulder.   
  
“Hey, don’t mention it,” Peter said, his mask stretching slightly as he grinned beneath the skin tight fabric. “You’ve gotten me out of much worse plenty of times.”   
  
Kara smiled. She snuck a hand under Peter’s chin and slipped her fingers under his mask, pulling it up to uncover his mouth.   
  
“I guess so,” she admitted, scooting a bit closer to Peter. “Can I… ask you something?”   
  
Peter swallowed nervously.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Would you want to…”   
  
Kara trailed off, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She cleared her throat.   
  
“How do I put this?” she groaned. “Listen, ever since you joined the League, I… There’s been this…”   
  
Frustrated, she turned her head with a huff. The lenses on Peter’s mask narrowed a bit as he cocked his head, equal parts intrigued and concerned. Whatever was causing Kara to stumble over her words like this was definitely worth waiting to hear. He squeezed her shoulder, silently coaxing her to continue, and she brought her hand up to rest gently on top of his.   
  
“I like you, Pete,” Kara admitted, her voice quiet and shaky. “I… I think I have for a while now…”   
  
She turned back to Peter, her bright, blue eyes reflected in the mirrored lenses of his mask. His mouth hung open slightly, his lips trembling as he tried to find the words to respond. After a moment of quiet sputtering, he mustered his courage, gave Kara the most reassuring smile he could manage, and lifted an enormous weight off of his shoulders.   
  
“I feel the same way, Kara,” Peter replied, half-certain he was dreaming. “I- I had no idea, or I would have… For all this time?”   
  
Kara’s only response was a slight, bashful nod. With an ever-brightening redness creeping onto her cheeks, she squeezed Peter’s hand, reached up to caress his face, and slowly leaned in. She was sure that this couldn’t be real. She was sure he would pull away, or that she would wake up just before this could finally become a reality. Her lips brushed against his, though, and she gasped softly, trembling with excitement at the realization that this was _real._   
  
Peter held Kara tight as she fully committed to the kiss. Their lips locked gently together, and they eased into each other’s embrace. They hardly dared to move, but after a moment of stillness, they found that they couldn’t resist each other any longer. They sighed and gasped softly, slowly swaying in each other’s arms as they finally tasted each other. Dizzy with excitement, Peter leaned a bit too hard into Kara, and the two toppled over with a soft yelp.   
  
“S- Sorry!” Peter stammered. “I didn’t-,”   
  
“It’s okay,” Kara giggled. “I’m not exactly fragile, y’know…”   
  
Peter returned Kara’s reassuring laugh. The two stared at each other for a while longer, moments seeming to stretch into minutes. Peter knelt above Kara until she reached up and pulled him down for another kiss, clutching him tightly, greedily to herself.   
  
In spite of her immense, superhuman strength, Kara’s embrace was wonderfully gentle. She caressed Peter, her hands sliding over the textured webbing sewn onto his costume. She hugged him eagerly, almost afraid that this could end at any moment, as their lips met again. This time, they both did away with any delusions of restraint, fully committing to their desire for one another.   
  
Kara moaned against Peter’s lips, her fingertips tracing a winding path down the webs on his suit. She gently nibbled and sucked at his lips, gasping softly as she found her breaths quickening. She grabbed hold of Peter’s waist, getting a nice, firm grip on him, and rolled, causing him to let out a muffled cry as he was turned over.   
  
Peter barely realized that he had been flipped onto his back by the time Kara pinned him down. Straddling his waist, she leaned over him, hands pressed against his chest as she stared at him, her eyes gleaming in the sunlight.   
  
“Want to take this back to the Watchtower?” Kara asked, red-faced and quivering with excitement.   
  
“Yes, please,” Peter gasped in reply, just as breathless as Kara.   
  
The pair scrambled for their transmitters, fumbling around their costumes for a few moments before beaming up to the Justice League’s orbital fortress. With the rest of the League still on patrol, the Watchtower was deserted. Kara and Peter, barely breaking away from each other or pausing long enough to open the door, soon staggered into Kara’s room. Peter finally pulled his mask off and tossed it aside.   
  
Kara bit her lip, whining ever so softly at the sight of Peter’s face. She had seen him more times than she could count, but this time was so very different. Somehow, his hazel eyes seemed to be alight with a fresh, desperate intensity. His brown hair, messy and frazzled from his mask, was shining just right in the dim starlight coming through the window. Kara blushed, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger as she stared expectantly at Peter.   
  
He took the hint quickly enough. Peter placed his hands on Kara’s waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers again. She was quick to move his hands, though, a sly, playful squeak escaping her lips as she slid Peter’s hands around the hem of her skirt. She pulled her hands away, letting Peter take the initiative to go the rest of the way. He did so hesitantly, his fingers slowly sliding over the pleated fabric until, finally, he had his hands on her rear.   
  
Peter was surprised at how soft Kara’s behind was. With her flat, well-toned midsection almost always on display, Peter had expected Kara’s butt to be a bit firmer than it was. His surprise was definitely a pleasant one, though, and he didn’t let it stop him from giving her a nice squeeze.   
  
Kara squealed, delighted at Peter’s playful, exploratory groping. Between kisses, she gasped and giggled, breaking away from him only to nuzzle his cheek and gently nip at his earlobe. Her hands snuck their way around Peter’s back before long, too. She moaned against his lips as she returned his squeezes, very pleased to find that he was just as hard and toned as she had guessed he would be. That wasn’t a very difficult guess for her to make, though, considering the fact that Peter was more often than not squeezed into such a tight costume.   
  
Moaning, panting, and feeling each other up, it was hard to tell who pushed things a bit further first. Kara pushed her tongue into Peter’s mouth to find that his was already on its way into hers. She whimpered, trembling against him as she tasted him. The pair stumbled across the room in each other’s arms, their tongues twisting and sliding together until, finally, the backs of Peter’s knees hit Kara’s bed. The two broke their kiss with a gasp, panting heavily as they collapsed next to each other onto the foot of the bed.   
  
While they caught their breath, Kara and Peter were treated to a gorgeous view outside the window. Framed by the inky blackness of space and the twinkling of far-off stars, Earth glowed with a pale, gentle blue light. The dim starlight bouncing off of the oceans and refracting through the window gave the darkened room an ethereal aura. The sight was nothing new to neither Kara nor Peter by now, but they couldn’t help but find themselves awestruck nonetheless as they took in the sight of the auroral beauty.   
  
Kara’s hand rested on Peter’s, her fingers lacing themselves between his. He turned to look at her. Starlight danced across her face. Her blue eyes were bathed in the glimmer of thousands upon thousands of faraway worlds. Her long, blonde hair shimmered with a prismatic, golden light. Peter hadn’t thought it possible for her to look any more gorgeous, but as his breath was stolen away by the near-angelic appearance of Kara, he found himself proven wrong.   
  
“What’s with that look?”   
  
Kara snapped Peter out of his daze, squeezing his hand.   
  
“You’re just…”   
  
Peter struggled to find the right word. There really _wasn’t_ a word to aptly describe how incredible Kara looked to him in that moment.   
  
“Beautiful,” he breathed, settling on a word that didn’t come close to doing Kara justice.   
  
Kara gave Peter a coy smile. She leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before getting to her feet, pressing her hands against his chest, and playfully pushing him backward. Peter grunted softly as he hit the bed, bouncing slightly before realizing he could feel the sheets on his bare skin. He lifted his head, gasping and stammering in confusion at the sight of his own naked body.   
  
“Sorry,” Kara giggled, her cheeks bright red. “I couldn’t resist getting you out of that costume… You look _great,_ by the way…”   
  
It was Peter’s turn to blush now, his cheeks brightening by the moment as he realized the compromising position he was in. Kara’s eyes traced a path across his body, gleaming excitedly as she ogled him. His lean, well-toned muscles seemed to direct her gaze ever downward, forming a natural path from his chest, over his abs, and finally to his crotch. Peter, still more than a bit shy, covered himself with his hand.   
  
“You _know_ I can see through you, right?” Kara teased.   
  
She chewed her lip, purring softly as she snuck a peek at what Peter was hiding. Even half-hard, he was impressive. Kara could see his erection growing slowly but surely, gradually rising up in excitement and anticipation.   
  
“I guess I kind of have you at a disadvantage, don’t I?” Kara admitted, fingering the hem of her top.   
  
“You’re not getting shy _now,_ are you?” Peter asked, managing a playful smirk.   
  
“Not in the slightest,” Kara shot back with a smug grin. “Brace yourself, Pete…”   
  
For half a second, Kara seemed only a blur. She moved so fast that Peter was certain he would have missed the movement entirely had he blinked. Kara’s clothes had vanished. She had taken them off and tucked them away out of sight so quickly that it took Peter a few moments to fully process what he was seeing.   
  
Kara struck a playful pose, cocking her hips and lifting her arms above her head to give Peter a good look at her nude body. Her bare skin shimmered with a dazzling, opalescent glow in the starlight. Lithe and toned, she was nothing if not the picture of statuesque beauty in Peter’s eyes. Her nipples stood stiff atop her perky breasts, and between her thighs, tucked away nearly out of sight, the puffy lips of her sex were flushed pink, glistening with fresh, wet arousal.   
  
Peter let his hands slip away from his crotch. His erection stiffened up completely, standing hard and firm at the sight of Kara. He sat up, transfixed on her, and stood, practically hypnotized. Kara smirked and moved toward him, pressing her hands firmly against his chest and pushing him back onto the bed.   
  
“Not so fast, lover boy,” she teased, climbing onto the bed. “We’re taking this nice… and… slow…”   
  
Kara crawled over top of Peter. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss before moving further down. She let her body drag along his, her soft chest brushing across his skin. Peter gasped softly at the feeling of Kara’s breasts sliding over his cock, which twitched in response to her body’s teasing touch.   
  
Kara’s lips found their way to Peter’s shaft. She gave its underside a quick, playful smooch, lifting her head after she did to get a glimpse at Peter’s reaction. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed, and his head was leaned back. His chest heaved as he panted and gasped at the slightest of touches from Kara. She had him exactly where she wanted him.   
  
Keeping her eyes fixed on Peter’s face, Kara dragged her tongue up his cock, licking it from base to tip. Peter let out a shaky moan, clenching the bed sheets tightly. Kara hummed softly as she worked her way further up, peppering Peter’s stomach and chest with sweet little kisses. She licked and kissed, pausing here and there to tease a muscle with her tongue or to let her teeth graze over Peter’s nipples.   
  
Peter was shivering with excitement now. He could feel the heat between Kara’s legs as she straddled him. Her warm wetness dripped onto his erection, leaking onto his shaft from her little pink slit. Kara was kissing his neck now, gently nibbling and sucking, dragging her tongue over his skin and making her way up to his chin. She caressed his face, her fingers brushing along his jawline for a moment before she finally moved in for another kiss.   
  
Kara’s lips met Peter’s again, and this time, she made no attempts to hide her overwhelming hunger for him. She moaned against him, her tongue pushing dominantly against his, swirling around his mouth. She let her hips drop, pressing herself firmly against Peter’s body. She trembled as her wet, soft womanhood came to rest on his shaft, sandwiching him between her lower lips.   
  
Kara rolled her hips, grinding against Peter. The pair writhed in one another’s grasp, their tongues pushing back and forth against each other. They rolled over, and Peter ended up on top of Kara, pinning her to the bed. He thrust firmly against her, his cock sliding along the puffy slit of her pussy. She squeaked in response, clutching him tighter and grinding right back against him.   
  
Bathed in starlight, the two rolled around in each other’s arms, kissing fiercely as their lust-filled desire grew and grew. Kara had slipped her hand between Peter’s legs to caress his firm thighs, her fingers sneaking ever inward as she touched him. Peter kept a firm hold of Kara’s rear, cupping and squeezing her soft, round butt.   
  
Kara finally worked herself up to touching Peter. She wrapped her fingers around his stiff shaft, letting out a muffled, satisfied moan against his lips. His hardness and warmth pleased her, and she couldn’t help but press his cock a bit more firmly against her pussy. She rubbed against him, eagerly rolling her hips and grinding on his erection, panting and gasping into his lips all the while.   
  
Minuted passed just like that. The pair tossed and turned, rolling over one another as they kissed and touched, exploring each other’s bodies. They were both getting impatient, however, and before much longer, they broke their kiss, panting heavily as they paused to catch their breath. A thin strand of saliva, glistening in the dim, blue light reflecting through the window, hung between their lips.   
  
Peter sat up, bringing Kara upright with him. She hung onto his shoulders as he held her behind, sitting her in his lap. She scooted forward, playfully rubbing herself against him as he leaned into her chest. Peter kissed Kara’s breasts, hesitantly moving his lips closer and closer to her nipple.   
  
Kara moaned softly as Peter’s lips wrapped around her nipple. He sucked gently, cupping her breast in his hand, squeezing and kneading softly. His teeth grazed her hard, pink nub, and he gingerly nibbled on her, causing her to shiver with delight. She bit her lip, caressing his head, running her fingers through his messy hair while he teased her. All the while, Kara’s hips never stopped moving. Constantly grinding against Peter, rubbing her wetness against his manhood filled Kara with more intense, burning desire than she could handle.   
  
“Peter,” Kara gasped, breathless with lust. “Lay down.”   
  
Peter took his time, pulling Kara down with him. He sucked and kissed at her chest for as long as he could before finally, reluctantly, he popped her nipple out of his mouth. Kara took a few moments to catch her breath, lying on top of Peter, stroking his hair. After a few seconds’ rest, she scooted forward to sit on his chest.   
  
Kara’s hands slid down her body, brushing over her perky breasts, moving over her flat belly, and stopping to rest on her inner thighs. She brought her fingers to the plump, wet lips of her sex, slowly, teasingly spreading herself to give Peter a good look. Her delicate, pink folds were glistening with her wetness, dripping like a dew-coated flower. Her clit was stiff and swollen, desperate for attention.   
  
“Do you want to taste me?” Kara breathed, her voice low and husky.   
  
“Absolutely,” Peter replied eagerly.   
  
Kara pressed her hand against Peter’s forehead, grinning as she gently pushed him down. She slid forward, kneeling above his face. With Kara’s warmth radiating against his face, Peter could smell her now. The potent, pleasant scent of her womanhood caused him to breathe in on reflex. A hint of sweat mingled with a soft sour-sweetness that was completely new to Peter, describable only as _Kara._ _  
_ _  
_ Kara dropped her hips and sat on Peter’s face. His nose was pressed snugly against her soft, smooth pubic mound. His lips were covered by the folds of her sex. With his senses overwhelmed by Kara’s arousal, Peter started to lick.   
  
Peter’s tongue dragged slowly along Kara’s puffy slit, sliding from the bottom to the top of her wet, pink lips. She shivered, gasping at that first lick. Her gasp turned to a choked cry of pleasure as Peter’s tongue flicked its way over her stiff, swollen clit for the first time. For a short while, all Kara could manage was to kneel there, breathless, as Peter explored her womanhood, tasting her for the first time.   
  
Kara felt Peter’s tongue sliding over her lower lips. He licked her slowly, probing curiously at her folds to test her reactions. Through the haze of lust he found himself lost in, Peter could barely think. Kara’s salty-sweet taste, her intoxicating scent, and the heat washing over his face made it difficult to focus. He managed to control himself well enough to focus on the task at hand, though, his desire to please Kara far more intense than the arousal she was making him feel.   
  
Kara started rolling her hips in time with Peter’s licks. Slowly, gently grinding on his face, she bit her lip, doubling over to steady herself on the bed. With one hand on her mattress and the other clutching her breast, Kara found a rhythm. She humped Peter’s face, her clit bumping his nose with each thrust. She kneaded her breast, tweaking and pinching her nipple between her fingers as Peter ate her out. With each move she made, a gasp of pleasure escaped her lips. She shivered, her toes curling and her cheeks burning red with the proof of her arousal.   
  
Peter could feel Kara getting wetter by the moment. He twisted and swirled his tongue inside of her, probing the gently-flexing entrance of her sex. Every lick, every kiss, every nibble drew out more and more of her sweetness. Kara’s arousal was dripping freely onto Peter’s face, running down his chin and leaking into his mouth, only to be lapped up by his probing tongue. The heat on his face was intensifying, building as the pink flush of Kara’s lower lips swelled along with her arousal.   
  
“I- I’m so close,” Kara gasped desperately.   
  
Peter doubled his efforts in response, and she stumbled a bit, falling forward. She caught herself, doubled over and using both hands to steady herself on the bed. Her thrusts were becoming more and more desperate and rough. She rocked her hips, her thighs squeezing Peter’s face as she hung her head, her hair cascading around her face to hide the blush on her cheeks from sight. Quivering and panting, Kara suddenly lifted her hips, her body shaking with need as she stopped short of the climax she had been chasing.   
  
“Not yet,” she groaned, crawling over Peter back toward the edge of the bed. “I don’t want to finish just yet…”   
  
Kara slid off of the bed and knelt on the floor, prompting Peter to sit up. Kara playfully tugged at his legs, pulling him to the edge of the bed. His stiff shaft was right in front of her now, standing tall and hard just inches from her face. She couldn’t help but stare, her eyes wide with amazement at how imposing it seemed from this close. She reached up and took hold of it, her fingers wrapping around its girth.   
  
“I want to make _you_ feel good, too,” Kara said, giving Peter a gentle squeeze.   
  
Peter drew in a shaky breath as Kara started stroking him. Her hand moved slowly up and down his shaft, gently twisting and squeezing, applying more or less pressure based on Peter’s reactions. She didn’t speed up too much, keeping a slow, steady pace to gauge Peter’s response to her touch. With her free hand, she cupped his balls, gasping at the warmth and weight of his smooth, full pouch.   
  
“I wasn’t expecting it to feel so _hot!”_ Kara remarked, giving Peter’s balls a delicate squeeze.   
  
Peter groaned softly, his cock twitching in Kara’s hand. She squeaked in surprise as a warm, slippery bead of pre-cum oozed from his tip and rolled over her finger. She continued stroking for a short while, her hand gliding a bit more smoothly over Peter’s length after his arousal had leaked out. She leaned in once she stopped stroking, holding Peter’s cock by the base and giving his tip a quick, teasing kiss.   
  
“I didn’t know boys got wet, too,” Kara giggled. “You must be _really_ excited, right?”   
  
“ _Very,”_ Peter confirmed, clutching the edge of the bed.   
  
“Guess I won’t leave you hanging then…”   
  
Kara gave Peter’s sensitive glans one last kiss. She dragged her tongue up his wet, pink tip, circled the head of his cock with it, parted her lips, and took him into her mouth. He moaned, shuddering as her lips wrapped around his erection. The warm, pleasant wetness of Kara’s mouth was like nothing he had ever felt before. He could feel his shaft resting on her tongue, twitching and throbbing as fresh pre leaked from his tip.   
  
Kara purred happily around Peter, slowly stroking his shaft and massaging his balls while she flicked her tongue across the underside of his member. His taste was something she hadn’t been prepared for. Salty-sweet and incredibly hot, his arousal dripped onto her waiting tongue, filling her mouth with the taste of sex. It was enough to make her even wetter. She squeezed her thighs together, closed her eyes, and started bobbing her head.   
  
Kara’s inexperience was made obvious in her hesitant movements, but Peter certainly didn’t seem to mind. As Kara moved slowly back and forth, swallowing up maybe half of his cock, Peter leaned back and sighed. Pleasure was quickly welling up inside him, bubbling from his core in a pleasant, almost ticklish sensation. Kara’s grasp on him was firm but gentle, and she seemed to have fallen into an uneasy rhythm before too long.   
  
Peter closed his eyes and bit his lip, groaning softly. He reached down and stroked Kara’s hair, gently caressing her head as she bobbed it back and forth. She slurped occasionally, swallowing up any saliva that threatened to leak out of her sealed lips. As she became a bit more comfortable, she used her tongue to tease Peter, sliding it over his delicate, pink glans. The moans she coaxed out of him that way were more than enough to tell her she was doing _something_ right.   
  
Kara gingerly kneaded Peter’s balls, squeezing and massaging them. They felt so _full_ in her palm, like they were swollen with need. Every squeeze seemed to draw out a fresh little gush of pre-cum, so Kara gave him plenty of playful little squeezes. She was quickly coming to love the warm sweetness of Peter’s arousal, and he was pumping out more and more just for her as the moments went by.   
  
“ _Kara,”_ Peter moaned weakly, desperately clutching the sheets.   
  
His voice was shaky and breathless, and his fingers trembled against Kara’s face. She quit stroking to reach up and steady him, stroking his hand to ease his shivers. His breathing was becoming quicker, and Kara noticed that he was thrusting his hips ever so slightly, reflexively sliding his cock in and out of her mouth in time with her movements. He must have been getting close, she realized. She bobbed her head a bit faster, closing her eyes and readying herself for his oncoming release.   
  
Peter couldn’t hope to hold back for much longer. He felt it a miracle that he had lasted _this_ long to begin with, but that miracle was quickly fading away. The tingling, bubbly pleasure that had been boiling away within him was turning to an intense, static-like buzz that caused him to curl his toes and shiver. His hips began lifting from the bed, pushing on their own as his body screamed at him to thrust. He opened his mouth, his lip quivering, and let out a shaky gasp as he felt Kara’s tongue wrap around his tip.   
  
“I- I’m… Kara, I’m almost…”   
  
Kara gently squeezed his hand, silencing him. She opened an eye and glanced up at Peter. His face was red, sweat was beginning to dot on his brow, and his mouth hung open as he gasped for breath. Kara gave his balls one last tender squeeze, keeping her grip tightened as she sucked his twitching shaft. She pulled her head back just in time for Peter’s orgasm to begin.   
  
Peter groaned, his cock pulsing strongly in Kara’s mouth. She felt her lips part slightly under the force of his climactic surge, her eyes widening at the force with which he squirted his load. His balls flexed powerfully in her hand as she felt his hot, sticky cum gushing into her mouth. She gagged a bit, her surprise getting the better of her as fresh semen splashed over her tongue. The first few shots were, by far, the worst. Once Kara was ready for the rest, she took Peter’s load without much issue, keeping his tip enveloped by her lips and waiting patiently for him to finish.   
  
Once she felt Peter’s shaft stop twitching, Kara pulled her head back, letting him pop out of her mouth. Her cheeks were a bit swollen as she held his load, not quite sure what she should do with it. Peter sighed shakily, easing himself upright and looking down at Kara, who stared expectantly at him, as if waiting for some sort of instruction. Unsure of what else to do and not wanting to make a mess, Kara closed her eyes and swallowed, struggling to gulp the substantial mouthful of cum Peter had given her. It took a few tries, but she managed to swallow everything, finally opening her mouth to gasp for breath once she was done.   
  
“Kara, I- I’m- I didn’t mean to- Are you okay?” Peter stammered, sliding off the bed to join her as she got back to her feet. “I- I should have warned you sooner, right? I wasn’t trying t- _MMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kara pulled him close and silenced him with a soft, gentle kiss, her lips only just brushing against his. Once Peter had calmed down a bit, Kara pulled away, a reassuring smile on her lips.   
  
“Don’t worry, Pete,” she said. “I liked it. A _lot._ I just wasn’t expecting _that_ much is all…”   
  
“Oh,” Peter sighed, relieved. “So… You’re not mad?”   
  
“Why would I be mad?” Kara giggled. “Trust me, if I didn’t want you to finish in my mouth, you wouldn’t have. Besides… you tasted pretty good…”   
  
Peter chuckled nervously, a bit embarrassed.   
  
“You did, too,” he replied bashfully.   
  
Kara planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She bit her lip, staring expectantly at Peter as she took his hand and squeezed.   
  
“I know you’re probably a little tired from that,” Kara began. “But I’d still really like to keep going if you would, too…”   
  
Peter nodded.   
  
“Definitely,” he said. “This has been… _You_ have been so, _so_ amazing… I’d hate to stop now.”   
  
Kara guided him back onto the bed, her free hand caressing his half-hard cock as she kissed his cheek again.   
  
“You’re such a sweetie,” she teased, nuzzling Peter’s cheek. “But before we take this any further…”   
  
Kara hesitated a moment, chewing her lip a bit nervously.   
  
“This is my first time doing… well… _any_ of this,” she admitted shyly. “I don’t exactly know what I’m doing, so if you’d rather-,”   
  
“It’s my first time, too!” Peter blurted out, interrupting Kara. “I’m just happy to be with you, Kara… It doesn’t matter if we don’t know how all this is supposed to work…”   
  
He paused to return Kara’s kiss, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek.   
  
“All that matters is that we’re experiencing this together,” he continued. “All these _firsts…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kara wrapped her arms around Peter and hugged him tight.   
  
“I _knew_ I liked you for a reason,” she giggled. “You big dork!”   
  
Peter grinned, even as Kara pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She wiped the smirk from his face with a deep, passionate kiss, intent on bringing a more sultry mood back into the room. Her attempt was definitely working, and before long, Peter’s hands were once again planted firmly on her behind, squeezing and rubbing as she ground herself against him, her hot, wet sex gliding over his stiffening erection.   
  
Kara didn’t let this kiss last for longer than it needed to. She was far too eager, far too turned-on to wait any longer for what she had been wanting so badly all night. She straddled Peter’s waist, kneeling just above him. She reached down and grabbed hold of his shaft, holding it up as she spread the lips of her womanhood with two fingers. With her wet, pink folds revealed, she bit her lip and slowly, _slowly_ started lowering herself.   
  
Peter waited with bated breath as Kara brought her hips down. He watched as her lower lips slowly inched tantalizingly closer to his tip. Seconds seemed to stretch into minutes for the pair. Neither of them dared to breathe as Kara held her position, hesitating for a moment as she felt Peter’s tip touching the entrance of her sex. Finally, though, she made the decisive move she had been waiting for and dropped her hips.   
  
“ _AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kara cried out as she lowered herself onto Peter. His cock pushed into her, sliding snugly into her intimate depths as she came to rest on top of him. She panted, shuddering at the sensation. Equal parts painful and wonderful, the loss of her virginity was more intense than Kara had imagined it would be. She groaned as she straightened herself up a bit, furrowing her brow in discomfort.   
  
“Are you okay?” Peter asked, concerned. “Should we-,”   
  
“I’m fine,” Kara assured him. “I just… _Nnf…_ I need a second to get used to you…”   
  
Peter brought his hands to Kara’s waist, gently holding her as she steadied herself. She could feel herself clenching and flexing slightly around Peter, as if her body was trying to push him out. She wasn’t about to take him out, though. Despite the discomfort, the absolute elation Kara felt at being joined together with Peter like this was greater than any pain she could have felt. Even now, that pain was steadily ebbing away, fading with each passing second to the point that Kara felt comfortable moving.   
  
“Snug fit,” she remarked with as confident a smirk as she could manage, leaning forward and planting her hands on Peter’s firm chest.   
  
Kara rolled her hips, grinding against Peter. She bit her lip and groaned softly, finally beginning to get used to the feeling of having him inside. It felt almost like he was pushing into her belly. It was a bit scary, she admitted to herself, but mostly exciting. She had finally given herself to him. He was finally hers, and she was finally his. It was enough to make her heart feel ready to burst.   
  
Peter was just as elated. He kept a gentle grip on Kara’s waist, holding her steady as she ground herself on him. The firm tug of her womanhood was intense. The heat inside her even moreso. She was incredibly wet and warm and tight, and he could feel every little twitch and flex of her pussy. The physical sensation was amazing, but the emotional connection, the bond he felt he now shared in being joined so intimately with Kara was nothing short of transcendental.   
  
With a shaky gasp, Kara lifted herself, slowly, delicately raising her hips. She felt the drag of her inner walls against Peter’s shaft. Her tight sex clung stubbornly to him, squeezing his erection snugly. Now that she was trying to move, it was as if her pussy wanted him to stay inside.   
  
_Make up your mind,_ Kara scolded, wishing her body would listen.   
  
She dropped her hips very slowly, shivering and sighing as she sank back down onto Peter. His cock slid deeper and deeper into her until she lowered herself completely, her puffy, pink-flushed mound nuzzling his hilt. She raised herself again, just as slowly. This was beginning to feel _very_ good, she noticed, sliding back down again.   
  
Kara was slowly becoming more confident in her movements. With every rotation of her hips, every circuit she completed, she picked up her pace just a little bit. Soon enough, she was riding Peter, moving up and down at an easy, steady rhythm. Her breaths were shaky, heavy with arousal now. Her hands slid forward and she curled her fingers over his shoulders, clutching him tightly.   
  
Peter groaned softly as Kara gradually sped up. He was thankful that he had already climaxed, otherwise he certainly wouldn’t have lasted long enough to enjoy this. With every move Kara made, her rhythm picked up, slowly but surely increasing until she was bouncing confidently on him, her hips smacking firmly against his with each downward thrust.   
  
Kara panted heavily, her face red with lust and sweat dotting her skin. The starlight filtering in through the window caught the sweat clinging to Kara, haloing her in a glimmering, pale-blue glow. She flipped her hair back, biting her lip as she eagerly, desperately rolled her hips. Her breasts were beginning to bounce now, rippling in time with her thrusts. The snap of skin on skin quickened by the moment, building in pace and volume as Kara’s arousal surged back to life.   
  
Kara leaned forward, pausing for just a moment to press her body against Peter’s. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest. She savored the feeling for a few seconds, the quick, dull thump proof to her that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. She spread her thighs, laying herself almost flat atop Peter before moving again.   
  
Peter gasped as Kara rode him with renewed vigor and desperation. She moved like this would be the last night she spent with him, bucking her hips quickly and rhythmically, firmly thrusting against Peter like her life depended on it. She buried her face in his chest, squeaking and gasping into his toned body as she felt herself climbing toward her peak. The feeling of Peter’s grip shifting, his hands cupping her behind again and squeezing, was all it took to send Kara over the edge.   
  
With a sharp, sudden cry, Kara dropped her hips. She clung tightly to Peter as he gave her rear a firm squeeze. Quivering, Kara let pleasure overtake her. Her orgasm washed over her body in warm waves, causing her to gasp, squeak, and curl her toes. She could hear Peter gasping along with her, pushed to new heights of pleasure, too, as her pussy contracted and squeezed around him. Those few seconds were far too short for Kara’s liking, and almost as soon as her climax had begun, she started coming down from her glow, sighing into Peter’s chest as the ecstasy she felt faded.   
  
“That was incredible,” Kara whispered shakily, nuzzling Peter’s chest. “I’ve never felt anything so _perfect…_ I wish it could have lasted forever…”   
  
She lifted her head, staring with half-lidded eyes at Peter.   
  
“Did it feel good for you, too?” she asked.   
  
“W- Well,” Peter began, sheepishly. “Yeah, but… _Um…_ I haven’t… actually…”   
  
Kara gasped softly at the realization that Peter hadn’t finished. She felt him inside her, still hard and twitching needily, and suddenly felt a bit guilty. Her body still a bit sore from her climax, she shakily lifted her hips, pulled away from Peter, and rolled onto her back.   
  
“What are you waiting for?” Kara asked playfully. “Get over here!”   
  
Peter was quick to oblige her, rolling on top of her. He leaned in and kissed her, drawing out a soft little moan as he knelt between her thighs, his hand around his hard, wet shaft. It was his turn to take the lead now, and he could barely have been more excited as he blindly lined himself up. The tip of his cock slipped between Kara’s puffy lower lips, sliding along her slit until it prodded at her entrance. He gently pushed his hips forward, sighing as his cock slid back into Kara’s tunnel.   
  
Kara wrapped her hands around Peter, holding him tightly as she was penetrated again. This time, she felt nothing but the wonderful pleasure of being filled by him. She yelped excitedly against his lips, hooking her legs together behind him to pull him in nice and close.   
  
Peter rocked his hips, steadily falling into a rhythm. He thrust at a comfortable pace, his erection pumping in and out of Kara as the bed rocked beneath the pair. She felt more relaxed now, and it was far easier for Peter to move. Her soft, wet sex was still tight, but now she gave way to him almost effortlessly, her womanhood no longer gripping his cock so tightly.   
  
Kara’s hands wandered lower, and she giggled softly into her and Peter’s kiss as she grabbed hold of his behind. She held onto his firm butt, gently guiding his thrusts, squeezing him playfully as he pushed closer and closer to his limit. He broke the kiss before much longer, panting heavily as his thrusts became quicker, a bit more frantic.   
  
“I’m almost there,” Peter gasped. “I’m… getting really close…”   
  
Kara spread her legs, giving Peter a bit more freedom to move. She reluctantly let go of his rear, giving him one last little squeeze for good measure. She felt his strokes getting more intense, more desperate each time he plunged himself into her, and knew that he must be at his limit.   
  
“Not inside,” Kara warned softly. “Pull out before you finish.”   
  
With a heavy gasp, Peter followed Kara’s instruction. He pulled his hips back and straightened himself up, desperately stroking his cock as his orgasm rapidly approached. Kara lay back, legs spread and arms folded behind her head. Her eyes were wide with anticipation as Peter neared climax.   
  
“ _Aaahhh, Kara!”_ Peter groaned.   
  
His cock pulsed in his hand. He gasped and sighed as he came, squirting his load onto Kara’s belly. Hot, white strands of semen splattered onto her toned stomach. Her flat midsection was quickly covered in Peter’s sticky cum. She gasped at each shot, the heat and volume still managing to surprise her, even though she thought she had been prepared for it this time.   
  
Peter gave a heavy sigh as he finished cumming, his spent shaft still twitching weakly in his hand. Kara smiled, crossing her legs and giggling softly as Peter’s fresh load rolled over her belly and trickled down her sides.   
  
“ _That_ must have felt good,” she remarked. “I think there’s even more than there was earlier!”   
  
Peter managed an exhausted chuckle as he lay next to Kara, easing himself down onto his side. The two stared at each other, gazing silently into each other’s eyes for a long stretch of time. They took a short break so Kara could wipe herself clean before climbing back into bed and snuggling up together.   
  
Kara wiggled her behind against Peter, guiding his hand to her chest as he spooned her. She sighed contentedly, staring out the window into space. The lightly-twinkling stars seemed more beautiful to her than ever now. _Everything_ seemed more beautiful. There was a swelling happiness in Kara’s heart that she had never felt before, a sense of togetherness and belonging that only a lover could make her feel. She squeezed Peter’s free hand as his other gently squeezed her breast.   
  
“Tonight was perfect,” Kara said softly, her eyes misting slightly as she stared at the countless diamond-like stars in space.   
  
“ _You’re_ perfect,” Peter replied, kissing the back of Kara’s neck.   
  
Kara took a moment to bask in the joy she felt, closing her eyes and sighing.   
  
“But maybe next time we should actually go on a proper date first,” she suggested.   
  
Peter couldn’t help but laugh. He squeezed Kara tight and gave her another quick kiss. She squeaked happily and scooted even more snugly into his grasp, nuzzling her back and her butt firmly against him.   
  
“I’d like that,” Peter said. “We could take a trip to New York, or Metropolis… Take a whole day to just relax and be together…”   
  
Kara smiled, turning her head and puckering her lips. Peter kissed her, hugging her tight. The two lay there for a long time, barely speaking except to rejoice in their sparking relationship. For the most part, quick little kisses, wordless caresses, and snug embraces were more than enough to convey how content they were.   
  
Peter found it impossible to wipe the smile from his lips. As he began dozing off, his arm wrapped around Kara and his body pressed against hers, he wondered how he had let himself miss out on something so wonderful for so long. He stared, eyes half-lidded with sleep, at the halo of light dancing around Kara’s beautiful body, and felt that, finally, things were going just the way he wanted them to…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door _hissed_ open, and Peter snapped his head up, staring wide-eyed as Superman walked in.   
  
“Kara, have you seen my- _Oh.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Peter blinked, his face turning beet-red. Kara breathed softly as she slept in his arms, moaning quietly in her dreams. Peter tried desperately to will his erection down, but Kara’s soft butt rubbing so firmly against his crotch made that impossible. Superman stared in silence at the pair, clearly beyond surprised at having walked in on this. He walked wordlessly across the room, bent down, and picked up what Peter had thought was the towel he had gotten to wipe Kara off with earlier.   
  
“Cape…”   
  
Superman held his cape at a distance from himself, gingerly pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. He pursed his lips, looked at Kara, looked at Peter, and shook his head, frowning in disappointment. He left without another word, careful not to touch any of the fresh stains on his dirtied cape. Peter lay in shocked silence for a while longer, his mouth open as he tried to say something. It was only after Superman had walked out and the door had _hissed_ closed behind him that Peter finally managed to croak out a single word.   
  
“ _Sorry!”_


End file.
